Keyblade and Staff
by wickedtitania
Summary: The World of Ragnarok is being invaded by heartless. King Tristan sent a message to his old friends, King Mickey and Master Yen Sid for help. The Chosen One's new adventure!


**A/N:** Okay, I suck at introductions. This is my first time to write a quite lengthy crossover. I hope you'll like my story please give it a chance, ne~? *smiles* Master Yen Sid and Sora, take it away!

**Master Yen Sid and Sora:** greenymidget doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and Ragnarok Online~!

* * *

After a long time, Master Xehanort disturbs another world again. King Mickey and Yen Sid is discussing on the palace _"secret"_ conference room on what actions or precautions will defeat and save the people living on that particular world.

"Hey Donald, Goofy, what did you guys do in the last few days?", Sora asked his two great friends who were also walking by his sides.

"You know, business", Donald smirked while Goofy snorted.

Sora tilted his head on the side and looked at Donald, puzzled, "Okay fine, Daisy and I are dating".

"WH-AAAAAAAAT?! I'M WORKING MY ASS-OFF AND YOU ARE HERE, IN THE PALACE, DATING MISS DAISY?!", Sora shouted causing Donald and Goofy to cover their ears.

"Gwosh Sora, you don't need to shout", Goofy laughed

Donald blushed a little and looked at Sora, "Okay, I'm sworry Sora. I just~ I can't~ I didn't tell you this because you're too focused on your training. I don't want to barge in and tell you my love life stories when you are in training".

Sora sighed and pulled his best friends closer, "Just tell me what's going on alright? I don't want to be the last person to know".

"YOU BET!", Donald and Goofy answered and the trio laughed their way to the conference room.

They arrived at the conference room. Sora opened the door.

"I'm here as requested Master Yen Sid, your Majesty", the trio bowed their heads and looked at the two people seated behind the table. King Mickey smiled while Yen Sid nodded with his serious face.

"Now Sora, about your mission, Mickey's friend and I has sent us a message telling that a large number of heartless has been invading their world. Demon monsters have also been noted to roam around their towns when the night comes. People have been alerted of course" Yen Sid explained.

Sora's face turned into a serious one, "You want me to eliminate them, right?"

"Smart as always", Yen Sid smiled at the chosen one in mere seconds and turn in his serious face again. "Indeed. In this way you can test what you have learned in your training as well as decrease the number of heartless at the same time. But I must warn you chosen one; this task is different from the rest. You see, you can't finish this in one day. You have to live there and find out the reason of their invasion."

Sora was surprised at his Master's revelation. He nodded, "I'll do what it takes to protect and save this world".

King Mickey took his stand, "Well then, I must give you my blessings". Sora knelt down in one knee and took his blessings. He stood up and faced Donald and Goofy who looked rather excited about their new mission.

"I'm sorry guys, I must do this mission alone"

"Are you sure Sora?, Can you take good care of yourself without us?", Goofy asked.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be fine and besides, Donald has his own mission. Right Donald?", Sora teased.

"Shaddup! Just.. take care okay?" Donald said.

"You two are the best!", Sora looked at his Master and King Mickey and asked, "So what's the name of the world were talking about Master, your Majesty?"

King Mickey looked at Sora, "The said world is called.."

* * *

**WORLD OF RAGNAROK**

Rune-Midgard

"Are you sure about this father? Can he do it?", asked by the blunette female warlock.

"If he can't do this my daughter, nobody can. After all, he's a keyblade wielder. He knows how to diminish this dark creatures.", The King said with pride.

"But… I'm still worried.", Grandeeney looked outside the window, hiding her worries; about their towns, people and their safety.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Sora will do his best on this one and you will LIKE him", King Tristan winks at his child, making a nerve pop-out of her forehead.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHER!"

* * *

**A/N:** First Chapter DONE! Rate and review guys! Do me a favor, stay awesome!

**Sora:** I hope I can do this right without Donald and Goofy.

**King Tristan:** I believe Sora is quite charming. I hope you two will get to know well. 3

**Grandeeney:** Keep your shield father, you might need it. _*glare*_


End file.
